The assassins craft
by TheShad0wAssassin
Summary: When a 17 year old modern day assassin gets thrown into minecraft his skills will surely be tested i do not on any thing but Enzo and his story based of two other fan fiction and read the bottoms also contains mob talker
1. Chapter 1

_**The Assassins Craft **_**chapter 1**

**I know I said a Riddick story but I have not seen an assassin's creed mob talker story also this was suggested by a friend so why not. **_This story will have elements based on the assassins creed games a lot of things based on AC2 like the Italian words and names (not all words may be exact but I will check multiple recourses the names come from a name generator set to Italian so…) also this is based on a few other fanfictions, well some of the characters names any way so I hope you like my second fanfic more stuff at the bottom. _

I was free running on the roofs of Philadelphia when a stray bullet came out of nowhere and hit my hidden blade and knocked me off the roof. I awoke with a start to find I was still alive, but how I asked mentally I checked my hidden blade to see it wrecked, damn I thought throwing it off. I looked around to see a world made of blocks "the hell I murmured" unfortunately I was ill-equipped I had only had my hidden blade and a grey hoodie. I heard a rustle in the bushes I jumped up and spun around activating eagle vision to see a outlined figure in a bush, nice try amiche (friend) I thought as the figure lunged at me I quickly sidestepped and spun around to see a girl with wolf ears, the hell was all that came to mind. She threw a fist which I blocked pushed he back and swept her legs out from under her I then jumped on top of her who are you I yelled. Seeing all she did was stare I was about to throw a punch, (I hade no time for pleasantries) then I heard a whooping sound then felt a hard kick to my right sending me flying, I rolled to get up and got into a fighting stance. After a 5 minute stare down I decided I was out matched so I turned and sprinted away my speed was easily matched by the wolf girl and my other assailants, teleporting? I shook it of "well lets see you keep up with this" I said jumping into a tree. I parkoured about for about 5 minutes when a explosion sounded and knocked me off the tree I got up to see the first to and another person "you have to be kidding me" I yelled, running ground level again then I saw a cliff, without hesitation I leapt and heard the eagle cry before splash.

I got out of the pool of water to hear whoop and get punched in the face also getting knocked out. Finally I woke up to cold water on my face "who are you" the wolf girl asked putting a slight growl on the end "you tell me and I will return the favor" I said calmly "Lone" she stated "Lone is my name". "Hello Lone my name is Enzo (_this is not_ _based on Ezio it was the best name out of 20 on the generator_) may I ask where I am" I responded "come" she said "we can walk and talk". We hand been walking for a good two hours she had explained that I was in Minecraftia and how all the mobs had a king and princes and the zombie was the only to have a prince, also the other two had explained themselves to be ander princes of the enderman and cupa princes of the creepers. I started to explain how the assassins and templar's had raged war for thousands of years the assassins fought in the dark the templar's in plain daylight.

It had been another ten minutes when I stopped and listened then I shouldered lone out of the way and ducked as a arrow flew over head, instinct took over I ran and cut the binds I had been in on the arrow I then charged the enemy and tackled him through a bush, it was short lived as he kicked me of and drew his sword he then noticed I had his dagger and his smile faded he charged me I simply paired and stabbed him in the stomach then the neck laying him down, "who sent you" I asked with no emotion " go to hell" he responded "so be it" I said as the life left his eyes "Requiescat in pace" I said closing his eyes, I than opened his jacket to reveal my worst fear on his chest lay the templar cross. I walked out to see all of my captors in fighting stances, "really" I said "if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already or let that arrow hit you and why would I have told you of my order also I could have fled and let you deal with him" that got then to calm down. After a minute or two of walking lone broke the silence "so who was that" she said "unfortunately a templar and if there here that's not good also I will need more gear, specifically one particular piece of equitment I responded looking at my left wrist, "well there's a small village near here, we can get there before dark" cupa responded "well then lead the way" I said.

After ten minutes of walking we came across a small village called Vogogna, it was small but nice it had a tavern a large farm and two smaller and about 25 houses from what I could tell also what I was looking for a black smith and a tailor, could you spare some money and go get a room in the tavern I asked the three girls they nodded and gave me plenty. First I went to the black smith and showed him a schematic of what I needed "can you do it" I asked "sure for the right price" he replied "also I need this" I said showing him a sword design, he nodded and said "the details will cost a bit extra" I nodded and said "ill pay a bit extra if there done in two days". As I walked down the street the towns people still out waved and I retuned the kind gesture, I got to the tailor and showed him what I wanted "Interesting" he said While leading me into the back to take my measurements "I'll have it done in two days" he replied. I walked back to the tavern to see my new found friends sitting at a table. "Well this is going to be an interesting adventure" I said before walking over.

_**HI THIS IS A IMPORTAND MESSAGE**_

_If you want to put a character in a story here you go I need two OC's because if Enzo's going to fight the templar's he needs recruits, here are the requirements_

_Age must be 15-25_

_Hair color_

_Eye color_

_Completion_

_Weapon_

_Gender_

_Also a back story 2-5 sentences is fine because I most likely won't use it but I can pull a personality out of it the reason I don't just say tell me there personality is I may tell there back story or you can give both. Lastly you have plenty of time the OC's wont come for some time oh and give you ideas._

_**Well bye**_


	2. note for OC's

_NOTE __ON OC's_

_hello this is a note a 11:30pm i wright this because i just looked at the the comments for this fanfic and i saw i had 2 OC's and that made me happier than i think it should have but i would like to thank for the OC's and the person that followed me. The first OC did not have a name so his name shall be max the second was named corvo (wich is cool) both will be used as (most likly main characters) _

_now this is for the makers of the OC's "max" will act how you wrote but his back story will most likly change because both OC's have the same back storys so Corvo will know little of the templars more like a "home research" kind of thingbecause he wants revenge max will know nothing about them. The gun he will get it, but it will be a colt M1911 because it will be like he was going to the range and you never really see a 9mm at a range well i might do a 9mm like a self def weapon but then i have to think more on the way he got here and stuffs. max will most likly be a guy that i get mad at alot because he dosent listen but yeah thanks for reading_


	3. The Assassins Craft Chapter 2

**The Assassins Craft chap-2**

_Holy crap its here after a good 2/3 month of nothing. first off if you want to stay updated check out my other fanfic The Saints Clan it has alot more updates and details but that might change due to the likes/comments on this but here is the plan-a oc shall be introduced out of the two i selected in this chapter next chapter or the one after that the second will show up. again thanks for the OC's also check out BadCyclone1501 he has given the first female OC and is a great writer now updates will come quicker once winter break hits (i hope) in like 4/6 weeks now on to the strory p.s. computer died had to be wiped and no longer have microsoft word so no spell check prepare for bad spelling and grammer_

I woke up to hear lone's snorring, i got up off the floor without a sound and headed out. Cupa and Andr had left the day prior, i had been here for two days this would be the third, time to get my gear I thought as i walked towards the blacksmith. I got to his door as the sun started to rise, he opeand the door and almost fell over at seeing me with my hood up "well your here early" he said, still a bit shocked, I simply nodded " well, as promised " he ushered me inside, he set the weapons out in front of me the sword looked amazing the hidden blade had to be tested, so thats what i did and it worked great. "how mutch?" i asked "630 florins" he shot back he must of known the price. I was suprised to hear there currency but i didn't show it i was tempted to haggle (bargain) but decided not to, i knew the skill it took to make the hidden blade. "Are you scared to bargin" he joked "no i just know how hard it is to make these weapons even with the right tool" i said, he nodded "honesty pays" he replied "550 florins", that it does" i said taking the weapons and giving him 570 florins. Next i was off to the tailor, as i passed the inn i noticed lone walking over to me Where were you" she asked,"getting this" i replied showing of the hidden blade. we arrived in the tailor as i came out of the back room i saw lones head tilt, "what" i asked spreading my arms "this was worn by Altair the youngest master assassin".

We heard a shout so i ran out onto the street were i heard a thumping sound "what is that" lone asked. I listened "marching feet...a army" I told her. There was a wall surounding the village it was 2 blocks tall made of cobble stone with a fence on top, i saw a man with a sword and a emblem on his chest "how many men does your watch have" i asked, "10 men 4 archers 5 swords men and myself" he responded. I walked up to the wall and climed the two stairs to see a whole army of templars, then i saw the man the leader one of the most hated templars in assassins history Robert De Sable, we locked eyes he gave me a cocky smirk, I just gave him a blank face void of and emotion turned on my heel and was about to walk of when i herd a comotion from the army, i turned to see a kid punch one in the face and...SHOOT! one befor running to the wall narrowly doging Roberts blade.

The boy was from my world he had to be, he had a colt M1911 pistol they had taken him in and gave him medical treatment for the few cuts and bruses he had, he was very tan,like myself, had green eyes like myself but more of a emerald where as mine were a forest green(for every oc that i put in i will describe enzo a bit more) his hair was a dark brown but in the sun you could see a faint trace of red, he was wearing black jeans, a white hoddie, and red sneekers. "What is your name" I asked "Max" he responded , "hmm you come from earth yes as do I" i told him. He was about to ask something but was inturrupted by a THWACK sound i turned tword it to see a huge fire ball "get to cover" i scream at the top of my lungs pushing lone and max to the ground, SMASH the fire ball hit starting a huge fire "to your staitions" i heard the watch commander yell, "NOOO" i shouted "you have no chance againts them you will be slaughtered, the best you can do is evacuate these people" he nodded and started Barking orders

10 MIN LATER

We had just left through the back gate we were on a hill over looking the village. As the group left I kept looking at the burning town to see Robert De Sable come out the back gate and look at me withe a evil smile, i gave him a look that would kill a lesser man. I spun around and walked of to join the towns people "theres a town about 5 times the size of Vogogna with a wall about 8 blocks tall with three layers cannons and a force of 110 about a 3 miles from here" the watch commander told me, "alright then lets get moving" I told him.


	4. The Assassins Craft chapter 3

_The Assassins Craft chapter 3_

_Finally sorry for the wait and no updates computer died_

A walk that should have taken an hour or two took 2 days with the sick and the old, but it gave me time to teach max some basic swordsmanship. I climbed a hill that the town was supposed to be stationed behind but all I saw was ruble and dust clouds, "shit" I murmured, "what is… it oh my" lone said as she saw the mess before her from here you could see burnt corpses. I jogged down the hill and asked the black smith whose name I knew as Jordan, "Jordan is there any where else you can go this place is destroyed" I asked, he nodded "yes there is a large city with a effective military force a bit north of here but what of you" he responded. "I need to find answers and information Lone, Max, and I will look around" I finished.

Lone and I made camp in the basement of a building while max scouted around. "Did the Templers do this" lone asked, I nodded "they must have been looking for something and these people just happened to unfortunately be in there way". As we sat there the silence was broken by max calling out "hey guys a little help please" I jogged up the stairs to see max holding a limp form, upon closer inspection it was cupa, I quickly ushered him downstairs. Lone gasped when she saw the deep gash in cupas side which was coated in dirt and a strange black substance, "I can heal her with my nature magic" lone stated as she approached the injured girl. Green energy appeared in her hands as she lowered them toward the wound but the black substance bubbled and churned in resistance.

The black gunk was wither poison Lones magic was pointless, so I set to work on cleaning out the wound and stopping the blood. As a stitched the wound close I couldn't help but look at her pretty golden orange hair, I quickly shook my head stopping the thoughts in their tracks, but max had noticed and laughed rather loudly exclaiming "CUTE" I looked at him and growled and set back to suturing. We heard fast footsteps on the floor above I ejected my hidden blade while max drew his sword but lone looked calm as a wolf with nine tales came down panting, we put away our weapons, "lone… trouble… withers… den" was all the wolf managed gasping for air, "go" I told lone "we will meet you there when we can", "ok my wolf will guide you" she replied running out.

"RIGHT, LEFT, OVERHAND, UNDER HAND, ROUNDHOUSE, UPERCUT, and FINNISH HIM WITH A HAYMAKER AND SLIT HIS THROAT" I shouted at max as he hit the makeshift dummy I had built the three days we had been here. "I have to hand it to you learn fast and try hard let's see how you fair against me", he smirked and charged I easily parried and tripped him. Fang the wolf laughed at his petty attempt to best me, Fang had showed us his human form he was 17 like me and max, he had blue eyes and black hair. I and max continued to spar as Fang watched and as the night grew closer we walked back inside.

I awoke to see max sharpening the sword he had found, it looked like a cross between a scimitar and katana, a strange blade but a well made one. I walked out into the morning sun; we had been training nonstop for four days I wanted to explore some more. As I jogged through the debri filled streets I came upon a tree in front of a destroyed church and on every branch hung a rotting corpse the smell had attracted me here but it was near unbearable, I looked in horror and then saw the large banner with the Red Cross and anger welled inside me. I took a step forward to cut the symbol down, but as soon as I touched the grass the tree groaned as all the corpses turned to look at me and I swore I heard whispers of pain I quickly retracted my foot and shook my head horrified. This place it… it was ridden with death and darkness but I continued toward the church and opened the door with a creek, inside light shown through the windows and holes, and dust lay thick in the air. There was a corpse of a large black skeleton in the templar tunic propped up against the stand where the priest would talk.

As I walked deeper in the back of the church the smell of rot was evident as corpses, human and black skeletons lay strewn about. I came to an old iron door barley standing on one hinge I tried to move it carefully but it fell to the floor with a loud crash, shattering the dead silence. I spun around as a chill ran down my spine to see nothing. I continued through the door to see a medallion that appeared to be a large cat's eye but the green/blue coloring it had made it seem like they eye of a dragon, it gave off a enticing purple glow, I reached out to touch it, immediately I felt power surge through me and greed and want, with all my will I retracted my hand and looked at the pulsating purple eye. I heard an old deep and scruff voice in my head "you are the first to withstand my power you may yet be worthy", with that the eye closed. I snatched the eye and put it in its own pocket in the bag I had obtained and left the dark place the corpses watching me go.


	5. HIGHLY IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ

_Update_

_Hello I understand it has been a while since I have updated the assassinscraft, I'm here to say the story like me…is_… not dead. So yeah with the first year of high school, losing Microsoft word= no spell check, and my idea bank running dry for this story I am proud to announce the Assassins Craft V2… (yes it will be called that), I may or may not pick up this one up later, the original will be kept up however as later on in this new story I will enter all the OC's submitted in the first one. Look for the first chapter or two to appear in the coming weeks I will try to post more steadily if I can, but as much as I would like to make writing the first priority many things come first .

Summery/sneak peak

Summary: when a modern assassin finds his way into a strange cubic world and is tasked to help a small creeper find her older sister, a tragic, heartwarming, and amazing adventure will ensue.(or at least I hope so ;) )

Sneak Peek: A young boy sat silently, looking absentmindedly at the city lights flashing by, as the train sped past them. Upon reaching his destination the boy stepped off the train his breath showing in the cold night air, with a sigh he began to walk. Listening to the sound of the city the hooded character soon came to a bus stop, sitting down he began to examine his wrist, pulling back his sleeve to reveal a leather bracer under his forearm, with a blade concealed inside, with a fluent, rehearsed motion the blade sprung out then retreated back inside. Hearing a noise the figure looked around, stopping at a purple oval the size of a man across the street, slowly standing and once more checking his surroundings he cautiously yet hastily made his way over. Ever so gently touching it seemed to be a mistake as tentacles lunged at him trying to pull him deeper, Fighting back did little to make things better, ejecting his blade the attacks did nothing but faze through the anomaly, slowly yet surely the assassin was consumed.

DONE DONE DAAA!

Well ill see you in the next week or so when I have the time and am not playing Halo 5.


	6. ITS UP

_**ACV2 is up every one**_


End file.
